De ti, depende
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Segundo fic para la Comunidad Bleach Grunge. Ardidaverse, YAOI, Nnoitra Jiruga   Byakuya Kuchiki. Para salvarse, a veces hay que negar hasta la realidad misma...


WARNINGS:

Byakuya, ligeramente OOC –no me matéis, era necesario. Malas palabras, racismo, ideología extrema. UA.

Rating T, Angst-Drama. Spanglish. Lenguaje lleno de pretensiones, pleonasmos adrede y repetición de 'nuncas'.

Ardidaverse. (leed 'Ardida' primero o no tendréis mucha idea de éste)

88888888888888888888

Para Eden Abergyn; carajo, mujer, era necesario que nos avergonzaras de las gotas de sangre hebrew que llevamos? Me das puta lástima…

88888888888888888888888

**De tí, depende…**

_AliceInChains, desencadenándose. _

_Y un yaoi, dentro del 'ardidaverse', Nnoitora Jiruga KAMI-sama + Kuchiki Byakuya boot-chan._

_Nada peor que enterarte que eres gay, cuando jamás te diste cuenta. Nada más horrendo, que sea tu peor enemigo, el que te lo haga ver._

_Con absoluto cariño, para Klan. Él sabe por qué. _

_**Your Decision **_

_Time to change has come and gone  
Watched your fears become your God  
It's your decision  
It's your decision  
Overwhelmed, you chose to run  
Apathetic to the stunned  
It's your decision  
It's your decision  
You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on  
Black inside  
No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over  
It might seem an afterthought  
Yes it hurts to know you're bought  
It's your decision  
It's your decision  
You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on  
Black inside  
It's your decision  
It's your decision  
No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over  
It's over_

-0-

-Dije que no, Hisana…

El golpe de la puerta terminó de responderle. Bueno, no era muy difícil reconocer las razones de su iracundia; él no iba a regalar armas a nigún zarrapastroso, por justa que fuera su causa. El avainillado humo de los Parliament llenó el despacho: Byakuya se estremeció.

Puto frío londinense.

Zumbar de teléfono; foquito azul. Senbonzakura, con toda seguridad.

-Kage-kun.

-Bootchan, todo listo.

-¿Confirmaste el depósito?

-Medio millón. En la cuenta de las Caimán, Byakuya-sama.

Silencio.

-Retira 150, Kage. Contacta a los Ishida y diles que surtan a Tigre Ruidoso.

Una risa fresca.

-¿Seguro, boss? Creí que no le daría gusto a Hisana-sama.

Byakuya sonrió, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza ¿Cuándo se le quitarían a Kageyoshi sus pretensiones de hablarle en inglés?

-Sinceramente, Kage, no es tu asunto.

-¿Ballestas?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién mejor que los Ishida?

-Es usted cruel, boss.

-Le llaman Tigre Ruidoso, neh? Quiero ver la cara que pondrá la otra facción cuando usen ballestas y no escuchen mas que el silbo.

Más risa.

-Cero disparos…

-Pero no cero muertos.

-Hecho, boss ¿Algo mas?

-¿Qué hay en tu agenda?

-Una entrega en el Paso Borgo; en quince días.

-¿Quién está disponible?

-Los alemanes. Los Kurosaki. Y Rukia-sama.

-Equipa el ferroviario. Y un Cobra.

Silbido.

-Será caro, boss.

-Lo amerita ¿Qué mas?

-Yo aviso, boss.

Byakuya colgó el teléfono. Jamás se despedía; no es de buena suerte.

Acarició la ballesta corta sobre el escritorio. Los dardos podían cargarse con lo que se solicitara, desde cordita –explotarían al contacto con el blanco- hasta sarin –una muerte dolorosa y lenta- o ántrax –un puff de talco blanco y tos/fiebre hasta morir, 48 horas después. Los Ishida tenían la doble carga de ser asesinos a sueldo y diseñadores de ballestas, desde que se había inventado el arco y la flecha.

_Las nuestras son armas elegantes, Kuchiki-sama. No la infección de cobre y la vulgaridad de una bala…_

Uhmm. Tanto Ryuuken como su hijo Uryuu se dedicaban en forma. Su pequeña fábrica de implementos médicos también hacía puntas de ballesta de acero quirúrgico, capaces de partir un fémur en dos. Y nadie se le ocurriría pensar que los benefactores del Karakura General Hospital traficaban con armas; viejos resentimientos antiamericanos por aquello de haber sido los vencidos en la guerra, que le dicen.

Apagó el cigarrillo y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera –en ese momento, viento norte, niebla y llovizna helada-, tomó la gabardina Boss y salió casi corriendo. Llegaría tarde a su cita. Deliberadamente.

-0-

Le dolía la cuenca vacía, con aquel frío de mierda ¡Maldito Kuchiki! ¿Acaso no existía la Riviera Francesa, Capri, Cancún, Las Vegas? Es decir ¿A ese puto cogido con pinzas no se le había podido ocurrir un mejor lugar que no fuera Saint Bartholomew, en Londres, en pleno octubre?

Se envolvió en el delgado abrigo de lanilla gris y se sacudió como perro mojado; el largo cabello terminó de enredarse, atado en el sari hindú. Miró el earl grey; estaba frío. Claro que no iba a beberse eso; parecían orines de perro y casi olían igual. La palmada en la espalda terminó de disgustarlo y tiró la silla en la que estaba al levantarse. El pub era pequeño, solitario, vacío y helado. Puto frío londinense y más puto el que lo había golpeado.

-…Qué carajos?

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, Tigre.

Nnoitra miró hacia abajo. Dos metros contra uno ochentaycinco y ¿Cómo chingados hacía Kuchiki para mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, si estaba mucho más bajo que él?

-Óyeme idiota…

Ojos grises y helados como el aire que se colaba por la puerta. Y un rostro demasiado atractivo para ser el de un hombre, cómo no, que un hombre verdadero tiene las tres 'F' de feo, fuerte, formal. No aquella copia bonita y semimasculina, enfundada en quien sabequerayos de gabardina carísimamarca, la bufanda de seda blanca, guantes de piel –humana, de seguro, que su dinero se lo garantizaba- y la sombra de una sonrisa burlona, que si algo distinguía a los Kuchiki era la ausencia de ésta… a menos que hubiera cheques de por medio. Preferiblemente, mojados en sangre fresca.

Nnoitra había pensado que odiaba a los oligarcas, a los opresores, a los riquillos pretenciosos, a todo aquel que se aprovechara de los pobres.

No había sido un asunto de instinto, sino de total decisión; como si él no hubiera nacido con el cuello enterrado en plata, igual de noble y rico que Byakuya, compañeros en la misma e insultantemente cara academia, en la misma universidad en Eton, en el mismo baile de lujo en Viena, en la misma orgía salvaje y de lujo como partybeasts en Las Vegas.

Sólo que –el sóloque que nunca falta- las largas pláticas con Hisana y las noches de bohemia en París y las discusiones dialécticas –es pleonasmo- con los camaradas de todo el mundo uníos, cómo no, lo habían comenzado a cambiar.

Y su decisión llegó cuando la puta de Abergyn lo amarró, junto con otros cuatro pales y publicó sus fotos en su feisbuk, como lindos recuerdos de guerra. Tenía los ojos vendados. Estaba ahí para llevar comida, trigo, medicinas, lo que se pudiera. Y la jibru simplemente los había apresado, subidita en paranoica cocaína, contra la pared, para 'tomarse la foto' y ridiculizarlos como carne de guerra. Tsk.

Sin contar el culatazo que había reventado el ojo del joven Jiruga, vaciándole el corazón, de paso: eso, no apareció ni en el parte de guerra.

La imbécil nunca pensó que la expulsarían de su ejército. Los pales implicados nunca pensaron que los matarían la semana siguiente. Nnoitra nunca pensó que, de no ser por el dinero de su padre y sus contactos en la Nippon Embassy, él no se habría salvado.

Había roto su amistad de niño rico con Byakuya antes de eso; no tenían los mismos intereses o en todo caso, no les interesaba salvar al pueblo de la misma forma. Lo de Abergyn no había sido mas que el último detonante.

Una cosa es meterse al terrorismo por la adrenalina de ayudar a los miserables y otra muy distinta, que te confundan con uno y entonces sí, saber lo que es ser mísero de por vida.

Nnoitra lloró toda esa noche y no por él.

Habló con Nelliel –su novia4ever- y ésta lo mandó al demonio; ella no iba a arriesgar su lindalindalinda vida por un rencor que ni siquiera le nacía y que le era incomprensible.

Pero el caso es que había pensado que odiaba a los Kuchiki Byakuya por unas razones y ahora, al mirarlo, se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de odio, sino de un abismo tan perfecto que ni siquiera admitía paralelos en la forma de pensar. Él y Byakuya nunca podrían entenderse y era del todo irrazonable que alguna vez hubieran sido compañeros de aventuras. Es más, de seguro eso había ocurrido en alguna realidad alterna y absurda, en un jalón de droga, totalmente irreal.

-Callate, Tigre. A los englishmen no les gusta el ruido- arrojó una libra sobre la mesa y salieron al frío y a la humedad y a treparse al Mini, Byakuya cómodamente y Nnoitra con las rodillas en las orejas, vaya putería de carro.

Kuchiki sacó la licorera –Louis Vuitton, mercí- y se la ofreció al compañero de negocios, que no de armas ni de partido. Nnoitra se atragantó; K'vaas genuino, fuerte como para levantar al mismo Vlad Drakuul de su tumba. Una agradable ola de calor lo recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos. Byakuya miró impasible, al frente.

-Kageyoshi entregará tus regalos en dos días.

-No sé para que me llamaste.

-No me gusta repetirme.

-Te dije que no teníamos con qué pagarte.

Byakuya le dio un sorbo a la plana licorera. Tosió, educadamente.

-Cortesía de la casa.

Nnoitra elevó una ceja.

-Las ratas como tú piden pago Shylock.

-¿O sea?

-Que no te creo ¿Qué quieres?

Byakuya suspiró.

-Ayudar a un viejo amigo.

Nnoitra soltó la carcajada.

-¿De veras? y ¿Cómo? ¿Vendiéndole ántrax a los judíos y ciproxina a los árabes?

La mirada de Byakuya se endureció.

-Al cliente lo que pida, Nnoi-kun.

_Nnoi-kun._

-No me digas así. No somos amigos.

-Como gustes. No lo hago por ti; Hisana me lo pidió y es un regalo de aniversario.

Nnoitra sintió ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¿Si? Pensé que te acostabas con Kageyoshi… Hisana te lo aguanta?

Dos segundos de silencio. Nnoitra temblando –de frío eh? No de miedo, qué tal si éste bonito imbécil venía armado… Byakuya no se dignó responder el insulto. Tangente.

-Hueles a perro mojado.

-SUMIMASEN, Kuchiki-SAMA

Byakuya, indiferente al sarcasmo, sacó su cartera; una americanexpress nuevecita entre dos dedos.

-Fírmala. Cómprate algo, duerme en un buen hotel y báñate. Come por un día como si fueras gente.

Nnoitra lo dejó con la mano estirada, la tarjeta en el aire.

-Cuando tu vivas por un día, como los hacemos vivir, Kuchiki.

Una risa amarga.

-¿Los hacemos? Yo no hago nada. Si a ellos les gusta matarse y me compran lo que tengo, no es mi problema.

-Me das lástima

-Pensé que te daba asco.

-El que seas puto no es mi problema.

Byakuya se volvió a mirarlo, de arribaabajo

-Ya vez, Nnoi-kun. La negación es el primer paso a la salvación…

Nnoitra tragó saliva, enojado consigo mismo.

Silencio helado. Byakuya prendió la calefacción.

Dos rayas de coca, una bañera de martinis y una noche en Vegas no significaban nada ¿Cierto?

La pura verdad es que no, no se lo había contado a Nelliel, no se lo había dicho al tarado de Tesla -su guardaespaldas pagado por papi Aizen desde niño- y no se lo había contado ni a sí mismo.

Rememorar no lo hacía sentir sucio o marica. No lo hacía sentir menos hombre o de plano homosexual. No era eso.

Le echaba en cara que le había gustado, sí como no, que Byakuya no era alguien todo suavidad ni todo ternura ni un dulce de leche, sino carne firme y piel sudada como la suya y maldecir al cogérselo y desmayarse dentro de él, sin que ninguno de lo dos se rindiera, porque no les iba eso de ser uke ni tampoco seme y eran la maldita mar de iguales y de tercos y de hombres, chingada madre.

_Alimentaste el fuego en el que los dos ardimos_

_y, cuando mentiste –cuando caíste en mí-_

_sentir el dolor que saltó desde ti_

_tanta oscuridad por dentro…_

_Es tu decisión_

_De ti depende  
Nadie planea el camino que te tiró tan bajo_

_Y aquí estás, frente a mi, diciendo que todo acabó_

_que todo acabó…  
De ti depende.  
_

Byakuya guardó la tarjeta y le alargó un boleto del Underground, garabateado de hiragana. Quinientas ballestas, tresmil dardos, mil explosivos y dos mil listos para rellenar y no de crema batida. Nnoitra cerró los ojos; buen susto que le sacarían a los 'defensores' de Camp Elías, entre CascosAzules y jibrus! Ni siquiera escucharían el ataque.

-No me salgas con mamadas, Kuchiki. Algo quieres a cambio…

La mano en su mandíbula fue de acero. El susurro, de seda blanca.

-Deja esto atrás…

La mente de Nnoitra gritó mil veces ¡No!

La boca de Nnoitra en cambio, casi despedazó la de Byakuya; así de feroz fue la mordida, que no beso.

-Ni lo sueñes, puto.

Se bajó del mini.

Dos meses después, cuando Nathán Abdiel –sí, el pale a cargo de la barda sector Norte 2ª, doce años de edad y ballesta a la espalda, fotografía cortesía de ANSA- le contó el chisme –'los Kuchiki solucionaron sus broncas en familia, supiste? Se mataron entre todos!'- y las risas de todo el montón –la ropa sucia se lava en casa y cosas por el estilo- Nnoitra se sintió aliviado.

Pese a la punzada en el ojo. O chance, en el corazón.

Nadie quedaba vivo para echarle en cara algo que no había pasado y ya lo dijo FuckinGhost, su lugarteniente 'no se puede fracturar lo que no existe'.

Por eso, cuando llegó vía UPS, una licorerita plana con las siglas LV, rellena de K'vaas, Nnoitra la vació de dos tiros. Y luego se emborrachó con Budweiser –de las que manda la Cruz Roja.

Y es que la negación, es la salvación.

O su inicio, que no?

Como fuera, nadie adivinó de dónde habían salido las ballestas y los judíos que rodeaban CampElías tuvieron que parlamentar con el Tigre Tuerto, jefe de los fellaghas. No se ganó mas que un trozo de playa y vacunas. Total, nada. Unos míseros metros cuadrados, regados con más sangre de la necesaria.

De Nnoitora habían dependido esos metros. Y, felicidad de por medio, había valido la pena.

Y la seguiría valiendo.

oyo'rih.

-0-

_Vamos a ver. Jibru es la pronunciación de hebrew, hebreo, judío. Eden Abergyn? Gogléenla. Me dá coraje/pereza hablar de ella. Sí, es alguien real y sí, se merece que la maltrate así desde el fanfiction y no me salgan que los DH que esos son para los humanos y no para los gusanos, que la nacionalidad dá igual. Sí, Tigre Ruidoso es la traducción más aproximada de Nnoitora. Earl Grey es té de la India con Bergamota, una invención francesa; huele deliciosamente y es clásico del desayuno inglés._

_Las ballestas fueron declaradas 'armas inhumanas' por su santidad Gregorio, allá en la EdadMedia. Todavía están prohibidas en los ejércitos nominales. De paso, sólo los Ishida podían diseñarlas. El k'Vaas, por supuesto, no es real; es el único licor vulcano, sabe a thinner con pimienta y tiene diez veces la graduación alcohólica del vodka. Infiero el yaoi y el lemmon; la verdad, no hacía mucha falta. Este fic está situado unas tres semanas antes de lo ocurrido en 'Ardida'. Nnoitra sabe que todo este show, es decisión suya. Claro que salió huyendo; no le quedaba de otra. La negación es la salvación._

_Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté_

_FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin._


End file.
